Girl On A Train
by kthelittleworld
Summary: Short Story. Hermione has found out she's a witch, and if that isn't the craziest thing ever, she's going to a witch school. But there's only one way to get to Hogwarts- by train. Hermione has a lot to think about on the Hogwarts Express.


The world had changed very suddenly for Hermione Granger. She remembered a few months ago, when her biggest worry was if Jane- cruel, awful Jane- was going to be in her class next year. Of course, now Hermione didn't care anything about Jane. Because Jane wasn't like her, anymore. Jane couldn't go where Hermione now could, and Hermione doubted she would ever see the terrible girl again.

Hermione always knew she was special. She remembered when she was younger, she had jumped off the school balance beam and flew ten feet before landing on the ground. After that, kids had called her rude names. None of the other girls would go anywhere near her, for fear of being associated with a freak. So Hermione had taken to a life of the background. She buried herself under mountains of homework and hid behind her bushy hair. She managed to fade out of the spotlight. No one liked her, but no one said terrible things to her anymore (well, except Jane, but she was hell bent on destroying Hermione's life, for reasons of her own). But she never lost that feeling- the one that sat in the pit of her stomach, reminding her she was special. She clung to that feeling, not knowing exactly how she was special. She figured she was special because of her smarts. Maybe the the feeling meant one day she would be a doctor or a lawyer and live a good life.

But then the doorbell rang one day at the house she resided in with her parents. And Hermione had opened it, revealing the most peculiar looking man she had ever seen. He was short and round, dressed in a suit dotted with shiny silver stars. His suit was obviously not tailored, as it had an awkward fit, too tight in some places, to loose in others. After the Granger family had assembled in the sitting room, the man had introduced himself and said some very strange things.

He was a wizard.

Magic was real.

Hermione was a witch.

But now here she was, waving goodbye to her parents, who looked completely out of place next to a bunch of robe- wearing witches and wizards, from her compartment on the Hogwarts Express train. She waved to her Mum and Dad until they disappeared from view, replaced by the green of trees whizzing by. Then she leaned her head against the cushioned seat and let out a deep sigh. This was really happening. She was really a witch. She was really going to Hogwarts, a school of wizardry. She pinched herself, hard, on the arm, and glanced at the wand placed on the seat next two her. 10 and 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring and vine wood.

It was real.

Hermione sat back and pulled a book, _Hogwarts, A History,_ out of her bag. She had gotten it while shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley, but had not yet read it. She made herself comfortable and cracked the book open, settling in for the long ride to Hogwarts.

However, she had not gotten two sentences in when her compartment door was flung open and a chubby, red- faced boy walked in.

"Have you seen my toad?" The boy asked, seemingly flustered. He bent down and began inspecting the train floor.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was annoyed.

The boy looked up. "My toad, Trevor. Actually, he might be a frog. I'm not sure, really. I think he's a toad. Anyway, I let him out over in my compartment and I turned my back for one second and then he was gone. Have you seen him?"

"Um," Hermione had turned pink. Were all people in this world as mad as the boy seemed to be. "I don't think I have."

"Oh. Well," the boy scratched his neck, "thanks anyway, I guess. I've been looking for a while now. I guess he might be gone for good." He looked awfully sad. "And people are thinking I'm bonkers when I barge into their compartments."

"I wonder why," Hermione said dryly.

"I'm an awful looker," the boy said. His round face seemed to droop. "I hope I haven't lost Trevor for good." He collapsed into one of the open seats in Hermione's compartment and began quietly sniffling into his hand.

Hermione wanted this boy to go away. She wanted to be left alone to read her book. But the truth was, she didn't have to many friends back home. Aside from her parents, she didn't have any. In the normal world, she was a freak. But in this... wizarding world, she was an average person. Here, she could have an opportunity as a friend. Even though this boy wasn't exactly what she considered friend material, she didn't have any other options. After a moment of mental debate (book or boy?) she tossed _Hogwarts, A History_ into her bag and stretched a hand out to the boy.

"I'm Hermione," she announced. "Hermione Granger."

The boy pulled his hands away from his face and stared at her hand. After a moment, he shook it. "Neville Longbottom." Neville said solemnly.

"You've lost you're toad, then? What was his name? Trevor?" Neville nodded in confirmation, and Hermione continued. "Well, get up. I'm going to help you find him."

Neville's face brightened. "You're going to help me? Really? Oh thank you, Hermione. That's the nicest thing anyone on this train has done for me."

Hermione felt her face grow pink. "Well, come on then, she said briskly. She marched out into the corridor and stopped at the nearest door. She reached out as Neville said, "No, I've already been in that one!" But it was too late. Hermione had the door open and stared inside.

Two boys stared back at her, one with hair as dark as night, and round glasses perched on his nose. The other had ginger hair and was holding a wand. He was in the middle of a sentence, but broke off to look at her.

She opened her mouth and said briskly, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

 **A/N Sooo... What did you think? Show me love in the comments! Thank you for reading!- kthelittleworld**


End file.
